A display device, which is a device through which a user views an image at home, has become an indispensable home appliance in the modern home.
In recent, an image quality of a display module applied to the display device has been somewhat improved so that a user hardly feels problems of viewing angle, brightness and after-image, etc. Under the circumstance, user's selection of the display device depends on how conveniently the user can view the display device or how the user can feel more diverse satisfaction through the harmony with other surrounding environment on which the display device is installed, deviating from the original function of the display device through which the user views the image. For example, the image quality of the display module is indirectly improved by processing a front panel using a certain method or the display is connected to a home theater system, that is an external device, to be more harmonized in view of an image and an audio, thereby obtaining the environment that realization such as a theater can be transferred at home.
Considering the present as described above, the feature how to enhance the user's selectivity by how enhancing the user's selection and satisfaction has become one of the main research topics in the current display device industry.